MegaMan 2.5 (Casshern Unit)
|Race = Reploid |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Resistance Base Zan'ei Gundan |FamConnect = Ciel (Co-creator) Pankin (Co-creator) Megaman X (fusee) Dr. Light (Co-creator due to the fusion of X)}} Megaman 2.5, more commonly known as the Casshern Unit, or simply Casshern, is an advanced Reploid, created by Pankin and Ciel. He was created during the Hyper Buu Arc in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia, to help the others fight Hyper Buu. Origin Since Hyper Buu came, the Neo-Fusion wasn't strong enough to match up to him. Therefore, Pankin and Ciel started working on a new Reploid, to help defeat Hyper Buu. To complete it, Megaman X had to fuse himself with him; with X dying shortly after he was revived. Physical Appearance He is quite tall with long, muscular limbs all covered by his full body white, skin tight suit. The suit is designed with black lines and a unique "C" on his chest, hence the name, Casshern. The suit also sports a large collar and two jet boosters on the hips. Casshern also has a battle helmet that matches his suit along with earpieces that are similar to his jets. The final pieces of the helmet include the forehead horns and also the helmet's retractable mask. Abilities and Techniques Without any upgrades or transformations, the power of Mega Man 2.5/Casshern can be rivaled with the Mythos Transformation power. X's weaponry - Due to X fusing himself with the Casshern Unit, Mega Man 2.5 gained most of X's Weaponry and can use X's Armors, though his appearance will not change; he will only gain the functions of the armors by adding an Armor Chip inside himself. Basic Ki - Like most Reploids, Casshern can use Ki, a type of energy used to create energy attacks. Ki Destabilization - Destabilizes other forms of projected energy, like mana, causing it to go haywire, in turn weakening the enemy attack. Energy Protection Barrier - Casshern is not affected by Hyper Buu's Ki-Disabler. Ki Blast - one of the basic Ki attacks. Casshern can use 3 types of Ki Blasts: the basic one, which is a weak blast, used to fire from a distance instead of Melee. The Buster Ki Blast, which is the equivalent of Third X's X Buster attack, a single Buster Ki Blast can destroy the Earth. And finally, the Full-Power Ki Blast. It's destructive power is enough to take out the Solar System with a single shot. Flight - With the use of Basic Ki, Casshern can fly. Mimicry - Casshern can use this ability to learn any ability by watching another user perform it. Neo-Fusion - He is a host in using the Neo-Fusion. Unlike the Fusion Dance and the Potara Earrings, you can have as many people participate in the fusion as you want. Transform - Casshern is able to transform. Transformations Mecha - Casshern can turn into a giant Mech, granting a 1,000,000X power increase. Neo-Fusion - Casshern is a host in the Neo-Fusion. He fused with The Neo, Hidden Phantom and Spownach. Power Control Casshern is a Tier 2.5, stronger than all of the Resistance Base members. In his transformation, he becomes one of the strongest Tier 2.5, able to beat Hyper Buu's Full Power Final Form, but not the Potential Unlocked form. To beat Hyper Buu, he used the Neo-Fusion to finally decimate him. Gallery Casshern.(Casshern.Sins).600.116925.jpg|Megaman 2.5, or the Casshern Unit casshern-sins-screenshot_1.jpg|Casshern in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia scale.jpg|Casshern's Mecha form 582434-robotics_notes___01___large_02.jpg|Mecha Casshern in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia Casshan.png|Casshern, using the Neo-Fusion Trivia *Mega Man 2.5's desing is based off of Casshern, the main hero of the anime Casshern Sins. *Mega Man 2.5 can be considered as Megaman X's Mythos Transformation. *Ciel and Pankin named him Mega Man 2.5 because of the 2 robots that Dr. Light originally invented; Mega Man as Mega Man 1, and Mega Man X as Mega Man 2. Thus the name, Mega Man 2.5. Copy X and Third X don't fall into this category, as they are not built by Dr. Light. *Casshern can also be specified as a Neo-Fusion himself, because of the fusion with Mega Man X; X is able to telepathically speak with Mega Man 2.5, and since he has access to be able to equip X's armor once they've been repaired, he can be specified as a Neo-Fusion, as Neo-Fusions can use all the powers and transformations of the fusees. References Category:Reploids Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Creations Category:Android Category:Good Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Android Category:Robots Category:Android Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Made Characters